Haircut!
by autumnpanda
Summary: Kalian tahu tidak, alasan kenapa sang Duizhang EXO-M, Kris, memotong rambutnya? Apakah hal itu masih ada hubungannya dengan pertengkarannya bersama Tao? TaoRis/Kristao fanfiction! Hati-hati dengan cerita abstrak ini :P Read and give me your love, eh, your ripiu puhleaaseee *bbuing-bbuing*


"Haircut!"

.

.

**Kalian tahu tidak, alasan kenapa sang Duizhang EXO-M, Kris, memotong rambutnya?**

**Apakah hal itu masih ada hubungannya dengan pertengkarannya bersama Tao?**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini hanyalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, Orang tua, Fans, Agensi, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja****, betewe**

**Rated : T aja kali ya? *****nyengir ga jelas*******

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Casts : Wu Yi Fan**** or Kris Wu or Li Jia Heng or Kevin Li (ampun dah nih orang banyak amat namanya -..-)****, Huang Zi Tao**** or Edison Huang****, slight ****EXO's members**** and others**

**Warnings : This fanfiction contains Yaoi, Boys Love, Weirdness, GaJe-ness, Abalness, Garingness, ****Abstrak****, etc.**

**NB: Membaca cerita ini bisa menyebabkan kantuk. Gagal ketawa karena memang genrenya bukan humor. Senewen. Bibir sariawan. Perut mules. Dan gejala-gejala aneh lainnya. Karena itu jika sakit berlanjut, silahkan hubungi kantor polisi terdekat :P**

**Last,**

**Tolong hargai karya orang lain, dan juga kesukaan mereka masing-masing. Sekian, terima kasih! Love you all~ Muaaaahhhh~ *tebar poppo***

**.**

**Happy Reading yeoreobun :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu _gege_!" rutuk Tao, sang _maknae_ di salah satu sub-_group_ EXO, lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi sang _leader_ di _group_nya sendiri, Kris Wu.

"Itu hanya _skinship_ biasa. Seharusnya _gege_ tahu itu." ucap Tao lagi, dan melayangkan pandangan tajam ke arah Kris. "Cemburumu itu sudah keterlaluan."

Kris yang tidak terima dengan kata-kata Tao kontan balas menatap tajam si pemuda panda, dan melemparkan beberapa lembar foto kedekatan Tao dengan _member_ EXO yang lain di acara MBC Idol Championship.

"Tapi kau kekasihku! Apa salah jika aku cemburu?" tanya Kris balik, dan semakin tajam menatap Tao.

"Jangan berlebihan. Toh _gege_ juga sering melakukan _skinship_ dengan _member _yang lain 'kan?" balas Tao sembari memasang senyum mengejek. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran dengan Kris. Hanya saja sikap pemuda blasteran Cina-Kanada di depannya itu benar-benar sudah membuatnya sebal.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin hubungan kita terbongkar bodoh!" sentak Kris keras, membuat Tao mendelikkan kedua matanya kaget. Bisa-bisanya Kris membentaknya dan mengatainya 'bodoh' seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga melakukannya dengan alasan yang sama, _moron_!"

"Kau saja yang kegatelan! Mentang-mentang aku sedang sakit dan batal ikut, kau dengan seenaknya bermesraan dengan _member_ lain!"

"Oh, dan bisa kau jelaskan kenapa _bitch face_-mu itu bisa menarik perhatian Chan Ye-_ge_ dan Yi Xing-_ge_? Siapa yang sebenarnya kegatelan, Kris Wu-_sshi_?"

"DIAM!"

"KAU 'LAH YANG SEHARUSNYA TUTUP MULUT!"

"Jangan kekanakan Huang Zi Tao!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah berperilaku sensitif, Li Jia Heng! Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"..."

Kris lalu diam, dan tak membalas kata-kata Tao barusan. Ia hanya memijat kepalanya sejenak, baru setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Tao begitu saja. Membuat si pemuda panda itu ikut menghela nafas lelah.

Oh, ayolah. Bukan dia yang memulai pertengkaran ini 'kan? Salahkan saja sikap sensitif Kris yang terlalu berlebihan itu.

"Ya ampun, kalian berisik sekali sih.." keluh Xi Luhan, salah satu teman se-_boyband _Tao dan berjalan menuju ke arah kulkas kecil yang ada di ujung koridor _dorm_ mereka.

Luhan lalu mengambil sebuah botol jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas dan duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di sana. Ia kemudian memandang Tao dalam-dalam, dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"_Wei shenme_?" tanya pemuda asli Beijing itu, dan menatap Tao yang tengah memainkan jemari-jemarinya.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Tao datar, tanpa mau memandang Luhan balik.

"Masalah _skinship_-mu bersama Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Suho, _eoh_?" tanya Luhan lagi, membuat Tao kontan terdiam, lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Itu 'kan hanya _skinship _biasa _gege_. Toh kau pasti juga sering melakukannya."

"Tapi Wu Fan tidak menyukai itu, _didi_.."

"Tapi dia 'kan juga sering melakukannya dengan yang lain! Menurutmu aku tidak cemburu apa saat melihat dia mendekati Chan Ye-_ge_, atau Yi Xing-_ge_?" balas Tao tak mau kalah, dan memandang Luhan tajam.

"Wu Fan itu 'kan _leader_, jadi wajar jika dia dekat dengan _member_ lain, _didi_.."

"Terus, mentang-mentang dia _leader_, dia boleh mendekati yang lainnya? Lalu aku yang _maknae_ tidak boleh? Begitu?"

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil melihat kelakuan pemuda yang menjadi kesayangan Kris itu. Sepertinya sifat ingin menang sendiri milik Tao masih tak bisa lepas dari pemuda kelahiran Shandong, Qingdao tersebut.

"Sudahlah.. lebih baik kau temui Wu Fan dan bicara padanya.." saran Luhan kemudian.

"Kenapa harus selalu aku dulu yang berbicara kepada Kris-_ge_? Ujung-ujungnya juga aku duluan yang meminta maaf.." sungut Tao tidak terima, dan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tipikal uke sekali.

"Karena jika tidak ada yang mengalah terlebih dahulu, maka masalah kalian tidak akan selesai-selesai.. Kau mengerti 'kan?" ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum manis. Melihat senyuman sang _gege_ itu, membuat Tao mau tak mau menurutinya meskipun masih dengan hati dongkol.

"Aku mengerti.." balas Tao dan perlahan bangkit dari posisinya menuju ke kamar Kris.

Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat punggung Tao yang perlahan menjauh. Setelah menghabiskan tetes terakhir jus jeruknya, ia pun lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, bersiap untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi.

* * *

Baru saja ia memasuki kamar Kris, Tao segera mendapati sang _gege_ tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya sembari memijat-mijat kepalanya pelan. Tao tahu jika kondisi kesehatan Kris masih kurang baik. Tapi bagaimana pun juga mereka baru saja selesai bertengkar. Dan Tao ingin masalah tadi bisa selesai jika mereka mau berbicara baik-baik.

"_Gege_.. Aku-"

"Aku mau tidur. Kalau mau bicara besok saja." ucap Kris dingin, dan malah membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Tao. Tao pun tersentak kaget, rupanya sang _gege_ masih marah akan kata-katanya tadi.

"Tapi Tao hanya ingin-"

"Kau mengerti kata-kataku tidak sih? Aku mau tidur! Apa perlu aku keluar dari kamar ini, hah?"

Tao kembali terperanjat saat Kris malah membentaknya dengan sangat keras. Tao bisa melihat Kris tengah menatapnya sangat tajam. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, pemuda blasteran Kanada-Cina itu justru bangkit dan benar-benar meninggalkan kamar.

"Hiks.." Tao hanya terisak lirih setelahnya. Ia merasa, begitu menyesal, dan juga takut.

:::

"Aku sudah mau minta maaf.. Tapi dia malah membentakku.." cerita Tao pada _member_ EXO yang lain. Saat ini EXO-M dan EXO-K berada di satu _dorm_, jadi semua _member_ kecuali Kris tengah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk mendengarkan curahan hati Tao.

"Mungkin Kris-_hyung_ merasa kurang nyaman dengan kata-katamu _saeng_. Dia memang sedikit sensitif sewaktu sakit kemarin." ucap Suho, teman se-_leader_ Kris di sub-_group_ EXO yang berdomisili di Korea.

"Kau hanya perlu lebih berusaha lagi dan meminta maaf kepadanya." saran Suho kemudian, mengulangi kata-kata Luhan semalam.

Tao hanya diam, dan memakan sarapan buatan Do Kyungsoo dengan sangat perlahan.

_**Cklek!**_

Suara pintu _dorm_ yang terbuka terdengar cukup nyaring. Membuat beberapa _member_ tersentak kaget dan melihat siapa yang baru saja mengusik ketenangan sarapan pagi mereka.

"Oh, Kris-_hyung_, kau baru datang? Kau mau langsung sarapan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan, sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Kris.

Kris memasang sebuah senyuman tipis membalas Kyungsoo. Namun dia akhirnya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku belum lapar.." jawab Kris sembari melepas sepatu kets-nya dan meletakkannya di atas rak di beranda _dorm_.

"Oh, oke! Mau kusiapkan air hangat?" tawar Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak perlu."

Dan setelah itu, Kris kemudian memasuki kamarnya. Membuat Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalian lihat sendiri 'kan? Kris-_gege_ masih marah kepadaku.." keluh Tao, dan menatap semua orang yang ada di sana dengan pandangan sedih.

"Tidak juga." celetuk Yi Xing tiba-tiba, membuat Tao menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tadi melihatnya, melirikmu sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar. Mungkin dia tengah menunggumu untuk mengajaknya berbicara lagi." jelas pemuda dengan satu _dimple_ di sebelah pipinya itu.

Tao perlahan membelalakkan matanya senang, dan menatap Yi Xing antusias.

"_Gege_ serius?" tanya Tao senang.

"_Yeah_, kau tak perlu meragukanku lagi Huang Zi Tao! Sudah, ajak dia bicara sana!" ucap Yi Xing, sembari mendorong tubuh Tao agar masuk ke dalam kamar Kris.

* * *

Tao hanya diam saja saat ia melihat Kris tengah sibuk memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja sudah melayang kemana-mana, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan Kris lakukan setelah ini.

Mungkin Kris akan pergi ke suatu tempat, dan meninggalkannya. Mungkin Kris akan pergi dan mencari kekasih baru, yang jauh lebih bisa memahami Kris, bukan kekasih yang cengeng dan manja macam dirinya. Yah, kemungkinan itu memang ada, tapi Tao tidak ingin hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Tao lalu berjalan menuju ranjang di sebelah ranjang Kris, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Memandangi Kris yang masih sibuk dengan kopernya itu dalam diam. Apakah, hubungan mereka secepat ini?

"_Gege_, mau kemana?" tanya Tao lirih. Membuat Kris menoleh dan menatapnya sekilas.

"Kau berbicara kepadaku?" tanya Kris balik, membuat Tao menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir keluar.

Tao menggeleng pelan, dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia mulai berpikir, jika Kris memang berniat untuk meninggalkannya.

* * *

Kris menatap tubuh Tao yang meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ada rasa marah, dan kesal yang tersisa. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak jika ada secuil rindu di dasar hatinya. Kata-kata Tao tentang betapa menyebalkannya dirinya itu membuat Kris terus merenungi kelakuannya.

Apakah ia terlalu protektif? Apakah ia terlalu egois? Apakah ia terlalu mengekang Tao terlalu dalam? Sehingga Tao merasa tak nyaman lagi dengan dirinya, dan lebih memilih untuk mendekati _member_ yang lain?

Tapi apakah ia salah jika melakukan itu semua? Mengingat ia begitu mencintai Tao, tulus dari dasar hatinya.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Kris lalu beringsut mendekati Tao. Memandangi wajah polos si pemuda panda yang tengah tertidur.

Kris mengecup singkat bibir _plum_ Tao. Ada sensasi basah dan rasa asin yang samar-samar ketika permukaan bibirnya menyentuh benda kenyal itu. Dan Kris tahu, Tao baru saja selesai menangis.

"Maaf _baby_, tapi aku harus pergi.." bisik Kris setelahnya, dan kembali melumat bibir Tao dalam diam. Mengutarakan rasa cintanya lewat ciuman.

* * *

Tao terbangun dengan sangat tiba-tiba ketika ia memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Ia bermimpi, Kris pergi menjauh dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamar. Dan hasilnya, nihil. Ia tidak mendapati sosok sang kekasih dimana pun. Bahkan koper yang kemarin Kris bereskan juga menghilang.

Apa mungkin..

_**Cklek!**_

Tao langsung berlari menuju pintu kamarnya, dan membukanya dengan sangat tergesa. Tak peduli jika hari masih pagi, ia segera mengambil langkah cepat, berniat menyusul Kris, dan berharap agar pemuda tampan itu belum pergi terlalu jauh.

"Tao! Mau kemana?" teriak Minseok atau Xiumin keras, ketika pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu baru saja tiba dan kaget melihat Tao tengah berdiri di pintu _dorm_ dengan kondisi yang berantakan.

"K-Kris-_gege_, dia, dia menghilang.. aku takut.. takut.." ucap Tao sedikit terbata, dan tanpa sadar ia malah menangis lirih.

"Tao.. Kris harus pulang ke Kanada. Aku baru saja pulang dari bandara. Apa dia tidak memberi tahumu semalam?" tanya Minseok bingung, dan menatap Tao yang kini membulatkan kedua mata pandanya.

Tao lalu menggeleng pelan, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merosot jatuh di atas lantai.

"Kris-_gege_, hiks, pergi... Dia, membenciku.."

Minseok kontan panik melihat _maknae_ di _group_nya yang tengah menangis itu. Ia pun segera membopong tubuh Tao dan membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam _dorm_.

"Sshh, _uljima_ _saengie_.. Cerita sama _hyung_ ya?" ucap Minseok dan menepuk sayang punggung Tao.

:::

"Kevin!" teriak sebuah suara, membuat Kris tersenyum singkat dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Ia kemudian menghampiri seorang pemuda bermata sipit berambut coklat yang tengah berdiri bersama seorang wanita paruh baya di depan bandara di Vancouver, Kanada.

"Mom, Bil~ _I miss you_.." ucap Kris dan memeluk dua orang tadi bergantian.

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil Kris 'Mom' itu tersenyum manis, dan mengusap surai pirang sang anak sayang.

"_I miss you too_, _honey_.. _Where's your mates_? _You don't bring them with you_?" tanya Nyonya Wu heran karena ia melihat Kris pulang ke Kanada sendirian.

"Tidak, mereka masih ada jadwal lain. Hanya aku yang _free_.." jelas Kris, membuat Nyonya Wu memandang anaknya itu curiga.

"Kau tidak membawa oleh-oleh dari Korea, _bro_? Kudengar cewek berbikini di sana cantik-cantik.." tanya Billy, adik laki-laki Kris dari pihak ayah tirinya.

"Billy, bicara apa kau?" sentak Nyonya Wu gemas, dan mencubit lengan pemuda itu keras. Kris menyeringai kecil, lalu memberikan sesuatu kepada adiknya itu.

"Aku membawakanmu _ddoenjang jjigae_*.."

"Wah, apa itu? Apa itu sejenis majalah Playboy di Korea?" tanya Billy, dan menerima bungkusan dari Kris dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia.

"Sudah! Dibukanya nanti saja di rumah, sekarang ayo kita pulang." ajak Nyonya Wu, dan mengajak kedua putranya itu kembali ke rumah mereka.

* * *

Kris kembali tersenyum ketika ia disambut begitu hangat oleh Robert Wu, suami baru ibunya, dan juga si kecil Clara Wu, adik dari Billy.

"_Where is my panda's doll_? Kau sudah berjanji untuk membelikanku boneka asli Cina itu.." rajuk Clara, dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Kris yang gemas kontan mencubit hidung mbangir si adik dan mengusap surai coklat terangnya sayang.

"Ada di mobil _dear_, nanti biar kakakmu yang mengambilkan, oke?" tanya Kris dan mengacungkan tangannya. Mengajak Clara ber-_high five_ ria.

"Oke! Selamat datang kembali _gege_~" teriak Clara keras, dan memeluk kaki jenjang Kris. Kris terkikik geli, dan kemudian mengangkat Clara ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kenapa pulang sendirian? Aku kira kau akan membawa serta teman-temanmu.." tanya Ayah Kris, dan memeluk singkat putra istrinya itu.

"Mereka sedang ada jadwal lain. Dan kebetulan hanya aku yang sedang _free_. Jadi aku mengambil cuti sebentar untuk pulang ke Kanada." jelas Kris, membuat Tuan Wu mengangguk mengerti.

"Clara ayo turun. Biarkan _gege_-mu istirahat. Jia Heng, kau makanlah dulu, ibumu tadi sudah memasak banyak." perintah Tuan Wu, dan Kris mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Nyonya Wu, membuat Kris yang hendak memasukkan telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya mengurungkan kegiatannya tadi.

"Maksud, _mom_?" tanya Kris bingung, dan menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau pulang pasti karena ada masalah dengan si bocah panda itu." ujar Nyonya Wu lagi, membuat Kris kontan terdiam. Kris tersenyum tipis saat Clara memberikan sebagian sayur-sayurnya pada piring Kris. Mengingatkan dirinya akan kelakuan seseorang. _Tao sangat tidak suka akan sayur_..

"Jia Heng!" panggil Nyonya Wu kemudian, membuat Kris segera terbangun dari lamunan singkatnya.

"_Yes_?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan _mom_.."

Kris lalu meletakkan sepasang sumpitnya, dan menatap sang ibu serta ayahnya yang juga tengah memandangnya, bergantian.

"Bukan masalah besar.." ucap Kris setelahnya, dan kembali memandangi orang tuanya itu.

"Bukan masalah besar, tapi kau sampai pulang ke Kanada?" tanya Tuan Wu, ikut menanggapi.

"_Come on_, aku hanya ingin berlibur dan bertemu kalian."

"Oke, aku hargai itu.. Tapi kenapa kau ingin berlibur kemari?" tanya Tuan Wu lagi, berusaha memancing Kris.

"_Well_, um, oke aku akan bercerita. Tapi jangan ditertawakan!" perintah Kris dengan raut wajah mengancam. Membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Wu mengangguk setuju.

Kris lalu mengambil nafas sejenak, sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Kami.. memang bertengkar." ucap Kris, membuat Nyonya Wu melayangkan pandangan menyalahkan ke arah Kris. "Oke, itu salahku! Aku terlalu emosi saat itu. Kami saling membentak, dan akhirnya kami saling diam satu sama lain.."

"Masalah apa?" tanya Nyonya Wu, dan menatap sang putra dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku, cemburu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya dekat dengan _member_ lain, _mom_.." jawab Kris pelan, membuat Tuan Wu terkekeh kecil.

"Kau bisa cemburu juga pangeran Es?" goda Tuan Wu, dan memandang Kris geli.

"Aku juga manusia, _dad_! Wajar kalau aku cemburu.. Lagipula Tao itu kekasihku.." sungut Kris sebal, dan menatap sang ayah kesal.

"Kau sudah meminta maaf padanya?" tanya Nyonya Wu, membuat Kris kini memandang sang ibu.

"Belum.. Sewaktu dia ingin berbicara denganku kemarin, aku langsung membentaknya."

"_Oh God_, Jia Heng~ Kau payah sekali!" ledek Tuan Wu, membuat Kris menunduk malu.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku kabur ke sini. Aku tidak kuat jika melihatnya terus-menerus bersedih."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Jia Heng. Pokoknya kau harus segera pulang ke Korea dan selesaikan masalahmu dengan Edison." ucap Nyonya Wu tegas.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku.."

"_It's okay_, kau juga anakku.. Wajar kalau kami semua peduli padamu.." ucap Tuan Wu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, kau manis sekali _dad_." cibir Kris, bermaksud membalas sang ayah.

"Tentu saja aku manis. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ibumu mau menikah denganku?" ujar Tuan Wu sembari mengerlingkan pandangan matanya pada Nyonya Wu yang tengah merona malu. Membuat Kris menyesal telah memuji sang ayah.

* * *

"Bonekanya bagus sekali.." ucap Clara dan memeluk boneka panda pemberian Kris erat-erat. Kris tersenyum kecil, dan mengusap sayang rambut Clara.

"Kau suka? Itu hadiah dari Tao-_gege_.." ucap Kris.

"Dia baik sekali.. Nanti sampaikan salam terima kasihku untuk Tao-_gege_ ya?" pinta Clara dan memandang Kris dengan mata birunya yang mengerjab cantik. Warisan dari mendiang ibu kandungnya.

"Tentu. Kau mau menyampaikan apa lagi untuk teman-teman _gege_?" tanya Kris. Dan Clara langsung memasang wajah berpikir ala detektif, bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Um, berikan hadiahku ini untuk Tao-_gege_ ya?"

"Hadiah apa?" tanya Kris bingung.

_**Chup!**_

"Hadiah itu.." ucap Clara dan tertawa kecil usai mengecup sebelah pipi Kris. Kris tersenyum kecil, dan balas mencium pipi Clara.

"Itu hadiah dari _gege_ kalau begitu.."

_**Cklek!**_

"Hei! Ayo ikut denganku!" ajak Billy dan menyeret tubuh Kris keluar kamar.

"Kemana?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Sudah, ikut saja!" ajak Billy kemudian.

Dan kini mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah padang rumput di balik bukit kota. Kris bahkan tidak tahu jika di Vancouver akan ada bukit dan padang rumput secantik ini. Dia harus berterima kasih kepada Billy karena hal ini.

"Kudengar kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, apa itu benar?" tanya Billy sembari membaringkan tubuhnya pada hamparan ilalang hijau. Membuat tubuhnya menghilang di antara rimbunan rumput berdaun panjang itu.

"U-huh, apa _dad_ yang memberi tahumu?" tanya Kris balik, dan Billy menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan, aku mendengarnya dari _mom_.." jawab Billy, membuat Kris ber'oh' pelan.

"Oke, jadi, kekasihmu itu teman se-_group_mu 'kan? Kudengar dia yang paling muda di sana." tanya Billy lagi, dan Kris mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalian 'kan sama-sama pria, kok bisa sih?"

"Memang kenapa kalau sesama pria? Cinta tak mengenal _gender man_!"

"Uh-oh, bahasamu _bro_.." ucap Billy, dan Kris tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Apa dia manis?" tanya Billy, dan memandang langit biru di atas sana. Kris pun mau tak mau mengikuti arah pandangan Billy. Namun hal itu rupanya malah membuatnya membayangkan wajah manis Zi Tao.

"_Yeah_, dia sangat manis.." ucap Kris kemudian, sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kau, benar-benar mencintainya ya?" tanya Billy untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membuat Kris menatap wajah sang adik dengan kedua alis yang bertaut.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari caramu tersenyum tadi. Kau pasti tengah membayangkannya barusan." ucap Billy, dan Kris kembali memamerkan senyuman menawannya.

"Kau benar.. aku, memang mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.."

* * *

"Sialan kau Bil! Lihat akibat perbuatanmu! Rambutku lengket semua 'kan jadinya!" gerutu Kris di dalam salon, dan menatap Billy yang masih sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memegangi perutnya.

"Hei, hei! Ini semua juga untuk _dwenjang dwenjang_ yang kau berikan padaku tempo hari! Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat keracunan pasta aneh itu!" balas Billy tak mau kalah, dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kris.

Kris merengut sebal, lalu melihat nanar helai demi helai rambutnya yang terpangkas habis akibat terkena permen karet milik Billy.

"Siapa suruh kau memakannya?"

"Siapa suruh kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Aish, diamlah!"

"Um, _sorry sir_. _But are you sure with this_?" tanya seorang pria petugas salon, dan memandang Kris ragu-ragu.

"_Yeah_, _just do it quickly_.." perintah Kris, dan membiarkan petugas itu melakukan pekerjaannya.

Ketika acara potong rambut Kris selesai, Kris memaksa Billy untuk membayar semuanya. Termasuk biaya perawatan-perawatan Kris selama dia berada di salon tersebut.

Billy mendesah kesal. Habis sudah jatah uang sakunya bulan ini untuk membayar ganti rugi akibat keisengannya. Niatnya ingin membalas dendam, tapi tetap saja dia yang kena batunya.

:::

"Astaga Jia Heng! Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" pekik Nyonya Wu kaget, begitu melihat penampilan sang putra berubah total. Rambut Kris yang awalnya pirang sebahu, kini terpangkas habis. Dengan model semacam _Mohawk_ yang gagal, Kris justru terlihat seperti seorang _gangster_ daripada _Rocker_.

Kris lalu mendecih sebal, dan memandang Billy yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ceritanya panjang! _Mom_ tanya saja pada dia.." cibir Kris dan menunjuk Billy dengan dagunya.

"Billy Wu!"

"Oh, aku sudah ganti rugi _mom_! Berhenti memarahiku!" sungut Billy dan kemudian segera berlari ke dalam kamar, menghindari amukan sang ibunda.

"_Mom_.." panggil Kris pelan, membuat Nyonya Wu menoleh dan memandangnya.

"_Shenme_?"

"Aku, ingin pulang ke Korea.. Bolehkah?" tanya Kris, dan memasang wajah penuh harap.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukan panda kecilmu, heh?" goda Nyonya Wu, membuat Kris sedikit tersipu.

"Um, _yeah_.. Sepertinya begitu, jadi... boleh tidak?"

"Tentu saja, kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Besok pagi.."

* * *

Begitu mendapatkan persetujuan dari keluarganya yang ada di Kanada. Kris segera memesan tiket pesawat dengan jadwal paling awal. Dan pagi-pagi betul ia sudah berada di bandara Vancouver. Mengenakan kaus putih dipadu dengan jaket berbahan dasar _jeans_ berwarna biru dongker bercorak _army_ di bagian _hoody-_nya.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan 'kan?" tanya Tuan Wu, dan Kris menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Tolong jaga diri kalian baik-baik.." ucap Kris dan memeluk keluarganya satu-persatu.

"Kau juga! Baik-baiklah dengan teman-temanmu, terutama dengan Edi. Jangan buat dia menangis Kris, jadilah kekasih yang baik untuknya." ucap Nyonya Wu dan memberi pelukan terakhir untuk Kris.

"_Yes mom_, _I understand_.."

"_See you next time gege~_"

"_Take care bro_.."

Kris tersenyum kecil, dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arah Billy dan juga Clara saat ia akan mengecek _passport_ dan juga perlengkapan yang lain.

Suara pemberitahuan jika pesawat akan segera berangkat membuat Kris segera bergegas untuk berjalan menuju pesawat. Ia berjalan begitu tergesa, sehingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"_Bloody hell_!" umpat orang tersebut, dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah bajunya yang kotor. Sepertinya terkena tumpahan kopi yang ia bawa.

"_Oh_, _I'm so sorry miss_.. _I'm not-_"

"_God_! Kris Wu-_sshi_?" tanya gadis yang baru saja Kris tabrak. Kris mengernyit bingung. Padahal model rambutnya berubah, kenapa masih ada saja yang bisa mengenalinya?

"_Why do you know I'm in here_.. _I mean_, _my hairstyle was changed but you can finding out me_.." ucap Kris dan menatap gadis itu takjub. Dia baru sadar, jika seorang fans memang selalu bisa mengenali idolanya dimana pun dan bagaimana pun kondisi sang idola.

Gadis itu berkata bahwa ia baru saja ingin pergi ke toilet, dan tanpa sengaja malah bertemu dengan Kris di sini.

"Kau kemana saja Kris-_sshi_? Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu? Aku dengar kau bertengkar dengan salah satu temanmu di EXO, dan kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Kami sangat khawatir saat kami tidak bisa menemukanmu di Korea." ujar gadis itu seperti akan menangis. Kris mulai panik, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Takut jika ada seseorang yang salah paham dengan adanya keadaan ini.

"_Hey_, _it's okay_.. Kami semua baik-baik saja. Aku pulang ke Kanada karena ingin mengunjungi ibuku dan juga keluargaku. Kau jangan cemas oke?" ucap Kris dan tersenyum lembut.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sehat selalu Kris-_sshi_! _God bless you_.." ucap gadis itu, memberikan semangat untuk Kris. Kris kembali tersenyum, dan mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya pada gadis tadi.

* * *

"_Salah seorang member EXO, yakni Kris Wu, tadi pagi (waktu setempat), terlihat tengah berada di sebuah bandara di Vancouver – Kanada dengan gaya rambutnya yang baru. Melihat hal itu, para Netizen bertanya-tanya apakah model rambut Kris itu ada hubungannya dengan berita comebacknya EXO yang diisukan akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi? Sementara itu kabar mengejutkan juga muncul dari-_"

_**Pets!**_

Tao terlonjak kaget, dan memandang ke arah Sehun yang kini duduk di sampingnya di atas sofa di ruang tengah _dorm_. Setelah _maknae_ di EXO-K itu mematikan acara televisi yang tadi tengah ditontonnya.

"Jangan dilihat.." celetuk Sehun, sembari memainkan ponsel putih milik entah-siapa.

"Kenapa Hun?" tanya Tao bingung, dan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Nanti tambah kangen.." balas Sehun setelahnya, dan menatap Tao yang tengah merona malu.

"Bicara apa kau." gerutu Tao dan meninju lengan Sehun pelan, membuat pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu mengaduh, berpura-pura kesakitan.

_**Ting! Tong!**_

"Hun, ada tamu tuh! Buka sana pintunya.." perintah Tao ketika ia mendengar suara bel _dorm _mereka berbunyi.

"Nanggung _hyung_, skor-ku udah banyak nih.." ucap Sehun dan malah sibuk dengan _game_ anibbangnya.

Tao pun mau tak mau mengalah, dan segera berjalan menuju pintu, ketika bel di _dorm_ mereka ditekan berulang-ulang, menimbulkan suara bising yang mengganggu.

_**Cklek!**_

"Lama sekali sih?"

"Kris-_gege_?"

* * *

Kris terus menerus menekan bel _dorm_-nya itu brutal. Berpikir apa teman-temannya yang lain masih sibuk berada di alam mimpi? Bahkan membukakan pintu saja mereka enggan.

Kris bersiap-siap menyemburkan makian saat ia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia ingin memarahi siapa yang sudah membuatnya kedinginan di luar _dorm_.

_**Cklek!**_

"Lama sekali sih?"

"Kris-_gege_?"

Betapa terkejutnya Kris saat ia melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Itu Huang Zi Tao! Pemuda yang Kris cintai. Pemuda yang Kris rindukan siang dan malam. Pemuda yang ingin Kris peluk, cium, dan melakukan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Yah, hanya dengan pemuda bermata panda itu Kris melakukan semuanya.

"Oh Tuhan! Kau kembali!" pekik Tao kencang.

Kris tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat Tao dengan tiba-tiba memeluk lehernya dengan sangat erat. Memanggil-manggil nama "Kris.. Kris.." berulang-ulang seperti merapalkan mantra.

Kris juga tidak tahu, saat ia malah balas melumat bibir pemuda panda itu. Merengkuh tubuh mungil Tao masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu menggendongnya ala koala. Membuat Sehun yang melihat aksi tak senonoh mereka berdua hanya bisa cengo.

Suara pintu kamar Kris yang tertutup berdebam keras saat sebelah kaki Kris menendangnya. Kris segera menguncinya cepat, dan melemparkan tubuh Tao ke atas ranjang di kamar mereka.

Ini terlalu cepat bagi mereka berdua. Tapi sudahlah. Toh memang ini yang mereka inginkan. Perang dingin yang mereka alami beberapa waktu terakhir terasa begitu menyiksa. Jadi wajar saja jika baik Tao maupun Kris benar-benar menginginkan hal ini.

Dengan gerak gesit Kris segera melucuti pakaian atas Tao, membuat tubuh si pemuda Qingdao menjadi separuh _naked_. Kris kembali melumat bibir Tao, menggigit kecil bibir _plum_ yang menjadi favoritnya itu gemas.

"_Miss me_, hm?" bisik Kris pelan, ketika Tao terus mengerang kecil di kala Kris menggoda tubuhnya.

Tao hanya bisa pasrah saat Kris mengajaknya memadu kasih. Mengajaknya ke suatu tempat dimana yang ada hanya warna putih. Sakit memang, tapi Tao tetap menyukainya. Bahkan meminta lebih saat Kris hendak berhenti.

Jemari mereka saling bertautan erat, begitu juga dengan bibir mereka. Mereka tak peduli akan suara ribut yang mereka timbulkan. Yang penting mereka bisa menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang menyesakkan ini, dan mengutarakan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Bahwa mereka, saling membutuhkan satu sama lain..

* * *

"_So_.. bagaimana dengan liburan _gege_?" tanya Tao yang tadinya hanya terdiam.

Sekarang ini Tao malah sibuk memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada Kris. Memutar-mutarnya tanpa arah, lalu kemudian berhenti di suatu titik. Sedang Kris sendiri, _leader_ tampan itu masih asyik mengusap sayang kepala Tao yang bersandar di bahunya. Sambil sesekali mengecup lembut kepala sang kekasih dengan sayang.

"Lumayan.." jawab Kris asal, dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Tao dari samping.

"Ung, aku mau minta maaf.." ucap Tao lirih, sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris. Membuat Kris balas menatapnya, dan mengecup hidung mancung Tao gemas.

"_Forget it okay_.. Kita sama-sama emosi waktu itu.." ucap Kris, dan Tao menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, lalu memasang senyum manis ke arah Kris.

"_Gege_ sudah tidak marah lagi 'kan dengan _skinship_-ku bersama Chan Ye-ge, maupun yang lainnya?" tanya Tao dan kembali memandang Kris.

"Tidak.."

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh berdekatan dengan _member_ lain?"

"Tidak!"

"_Waeeee_?" rajuk Tao dan mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan.

"Karena kau hanya milikku.. **Milik Wu Yi Fan**! Kau mengerti Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Kris, sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Tao yang semanis madu. Membuat Tao terkikik geli saat rambut pendek Kris mengenai leher maupun wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti, hahahaha~"

"Jangan menertawakan rambutku!" gerutu Kris sebal saat Tao kembali tertawa kecil.

"Aku, tidak, haha~ Aku tidak menertawakan rambutmu _gege_, tapi ini, ukh~ ini geli sekali.. Hahahaha.." ucap Tao diselingi tawa kembali, membuat Kris justru dengan iseng menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya mengenai area tubuh polos Tao.

"_Gege_! Hentikan! Hahahaha, _stop it_! Geli _gege_!" jerit Tao kesal, tapi masih diiringi tawa.

Kris ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Tao, dan kembali mengecupi permukaan wajah Tao.

"Mau ke ronde selanjutnya, _baby_?" tawar Kris, dan dia langsung mendapatkan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Tao. Membuatnya menyeringai senang.

* * *

_Meanwhile_..

"Ampun! Berisik banget sih!" –Luhan

"Baek, gituan juga yok!" –Chanyeol

"Ogah!" –Baekhyun

"Aku masih polos! Aku masih polos.." –Sehun

"Ampuni dosa mereka Ya Tuhan.. w(OoO)w" –Suho

"Amin.." –dan ini giliran Kyungsoo, Yi Xing, Minseok, Kai, serta Chen

* * *

:::

**Haircut! – FIN**

:::

* * *

*_**ddoenjang jjigae**_ (tulisannya bener ga ya -_-?): adalah sejenis pasta yang terbuat dari kedelai (kalau ga salah info sih). Dan memiliki bau yang, cetaarrrr badai membahana! *apasih*

Buat nama-nama sodaranya Kris tadi, saya nggak tahu itu bener apa nggak. Cuma saya pernah tahu kalo Kris punya sodara yang namanya Billy Li (Li adalah marga ayah kandung Kris, sebelum ibunya menikah dengan Tuan Wu)

Terus, kejadian di bandara dimana Kris ketemu ama fans dan fansnya mau nangis. Itu beneran, tapi mereka nggak tabrakan pas ketemu, hehehe~

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong nih _guys_.. *halah*

Ampuuuuuuuuun, ini apaan ya? *lirik atas* *roll belakang ala banteng*

Aneh?

Fluff gagal?

Terlalu klise?

Mudah ditebak?

Alur membosankan?

Cerita sama judul nggak nyambung?

Oke saya tahu.. *pundung* *ngais tanah*

Maafkan kebegoan saya karena nekat membuat epep super absurd kaya gini. *dibom* *terbang naek naga*

Jadi pada intinya, di epep saya ini, Kris potong rambut gegara kena permen karetnya si Billy! Udah itu ajah~ *trus kenapa penjelasannya belibet begini sueh* *ditendang readers*

But, it's oKai~ saya tetap ingin membaca komentar dari kalian kawan! ^^ *maksa*

So, wanna leave me a comment? Caci maki? Kritik? Atau pujian *ngarep* mungkin?

Saya amat memerlukannya..!

Thankyuuuu~ *bow*

Salam _we are ONE_! _Saranghajaaaa~_

_._

_._

_._

**_Sign,_**

**_autumnpanda_**


End file.
